warriors_the_forgotten_generationfandomcom-20200215-history
Hailstorm
"You can't take her away from me. I don't care if you're her flesh and blood, her clanmate, or even her leader. I won't allow her to think of anyone but me any longer." Appearance A long furred grey she-cat with a white chest crest and white paws. She has a black nose+pawpads, tall ears with tufts, long whiskers, and expressive yellow eyes. She is lean but compact with muscles, and her fur is exceptionally resistant to growing waterlogged. Rather tall but not exceptionally so. She has a set of clawmarks down her right cheek from Perchpaw. Personality In short, she's a brat. She is often in a sour mood, and if she isn't, she likely will be very shortly. She is harsh and biting in her words, especially if the other cat is someone who has made her upset, which isn't very hard to do. She has a bad temper and a selfish outlook, not often thinking of those around her. She earned the name Hailstorm for her attitude and prowess in battle, though she has yet to be in a serious fight. Obsessed with Rippledawn, she doesn't like anyone she catches with the large warrior. History Previously quite an average apprentice, after the death of her close friend and sister Fogpaw when Riverclan fell sick, she completely changed. She became very mean and suspicious of all outside cats, and perhaps even some riverclan cats, for she needed someone to blame for Fogpaws death. She threw herself into her training and became somewhat of a prodigy for battling, letting her emotions out only during these times. As such, she can be very vicious even in friendly spars, and perhaps was worrying to some, particularly other apprentices at the time. Because of her hyper focus on the battling training, she fell behind on hunting techniques, but is an exceptional swimmer, as is common with Riverclan cats. When she was about 10 moons old, she and Rippledawn were practising battle moves in the marsh, and when Rippledawn crashed a paw on her head, she lost her balance, slipped in the mud, and her head crashed into a rock. She got a concussion and while she recovered eventually, she seemed altered from the event. When they returned to camp, Hailpaw made up a story about running and slipping in the mud because she feared Rippledawn would get in trouble if they knew the truth. To this day, nobody besides the two know what really happened. Because of her time spent with mentor Rippledawn, she became very attached to her and considers anyone who "steals" Rippledawn away from her to be awful, including Ripples own kits, and her new apprentice(s). When she got her own apprentice, Silentpaw, she felt immense pressure to do well so as to not disappoint Rippledawn. She was on the patrol in which Pikewish died saving Perchpaw from falling off the gorse. She was the one to drag Perchpaw away from the dangerous muddy edge by her tail, accidentally breaking it. When Perchpaw went towards the edge again, she went after her as she was the first to see and the best in muddy terrain, and after a brief scrap she managed to keep the apprentice from hurtling off the edge herself, though it resulted in some nasty facial scarring when Perchpaw lashed out at her. Relationships ''Family'' * Sedgebrush: Mother, Riverclan Warrior. ''Average relationship'' * Greystone: Father, Riverclan Warrior. ''Very little interaction'' * Fogpaw: Sister, Deceased Riverclan Apprentice. ''Her best friend and only confidante'' * Slatestream: Brother, Riverclan Warrior. ''Were close, but drifted since Fogpaw's death. Its too unbearable to be together again, with the huge weight of the empty space Fogpaw used to take up '' * Rippledawn: Mentor, Riverclan Warrior. ''Sort of super attached and jealous of anyone around her mentor. Now that they're both warriors, maybe they can be friends?'' Friends * TBD Neutral * Riverclan * Silentpaw: Apprentice, Riverclan Apprentice. ' ''Enemies * '''Outsiders * Perchpaw: Riverclan Apprentice. ''Hates her for distracting Rippledawn from the then Hailpaw by being born. Wishes she had just let the miniature Rippledawn kill herself on that fateful patrol.'' * Anyone else close to Rippledawn Statistics * Strength : '●●●●○ * '''Speed '': ●●●○○ * Agility : ●●●●○ * Stamina : ●●●●○ * Combat : '●●●●● * '''Hunting : '●●○○○ * '''Stalking : ●●●○○ * Climbing : ○○○○○ * Swimming : '●●●●● * '''Intelligence : '●●●○○ * '''Healing : ○○○○○ Trivia Facts * Mean streak central ''' * '''Her words were almost as sharp as her claws * Polite overall to warriors but even they aren't safe from her lashing out Likes * Being alone and pretending Fogpaw is beside her * The sound of roaring waters Dislikes * Company * Outsiders Fears * Losing Fogpaw (old news) * Losing the rest of her family, even if she cant bring herself to look at them. Category:Riverclan Category:She-cat Category:Warrior